O Peso do Céu
by isagigek
Summary: Minha versão do que aconteceu enquanto Annabeth era forçada a sustentar o céu, carregando este fardo no lugar do titã Atlas, e Luke estava como seu vigia.


Annabeth/Luke

Minha versão do que aconteceu enquanto Annabeth era forçada a sustentar o céu, carregando este fardo no lugar do titã Atlas, e Luke estava como seu vigia.

As três figuras estavam em pé, reunidas em volta de um grande caixão dourado e da fogueira do salão de entrada do palácio do Monte Otris, quando um homem entrou arrastando uma outra figura encurvada e agitada pelas algemas em direção aos demais.

- Aqui está o que o meu senhor, o Grande Cronos, pediu. A deusa Ártemis, capturada e devidamente amordaçada, para evitar incômodos. – E largou a mão da algema, fazendo Ártemis cair no chão.

- Ah, Luke, muito bem, meu jovem – disse a primeira figura, sem sequer se mover, com sua voz gelada e rouca.

- Senhor... – Luke disse, hesitante, e pigarreou – Não desejo descansar nessa guerra nem por um minuto, mas dada a complexidade dessa minha última missão, senhor... Gostaria de pedir que você me deixasse ficar temporariamente com o cargo de vigia dos... ahn... prisioneiros. Você sabe, um trabalho mais leve, mas não tão menos importante!

A primeira figura dirigiu-lhe uma risada canina.

- Luke, meu jovem, não é necessário ir vê-la. Sabemos que ela não tem como fugir – Todas os outros deram risada deste comentário.

- S...senhor. Por favor, deixe-me ir até lá, ver se ela precisa de algo, se...

- É claro que ela precisa de algo. Precisa, obviamente, que alguém tome o lugar dela, o que acontecerá em breve, graças à sua bem-sucedida missão... – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e suspirou – Está bem, Luke. Você poderá, nos próximos dias, ficar de vigia da moça. Quero que todos saiam da sala agora, e me deixem a sós com o Grande Cronos e a nossa mais recente prisioneira.

Num instante, todos trataram de sair. Aliviado, Luke andava pelos corredores do palácio com pressa, ansioso para chegar ao grande jardim e escalar até o topo do monte.

Ao chegar ao ponto máximo, encontrou o céu escuro e o brilho das estrelas. Encontrou também uma pobre sombra feminina, tremendo, com os braços levantados, como se estivesse fazendo exercício com um peso invisível e muito, muito grande. Luke sentiu seu peito sufocado e o coração apertado.

- Annabeth.

- Luke? Luke, é você?

- Sim, Annabeth, sou eu. Precisava ver como você está.

Annabeth tentou dar uma risada irônica, mas acabou tossindo e abaixando uns quinze centímetros o peso invisível que parecia carregar. Luke fechou os olhos numa cara de dor quando isso aconteceu, mas não deu um passo sequer.

- Luke – a voz sussurrada de Annabeth agora era um misto de choro e dor, mas era possível detectar um pequeno traço de ironia e desprezo – É claro que eu estou mal. Você não vê o que está acontecendo comigo? O que você fez comigo, o que estou passando?

Ela arfou durante algum tempo, como se seu pulmão não conseguisse se encher de ar. Agora sua voz, mais alta, era pura dor e ressentimento.

- V...você me esmigalhou, Luke. Eu não sei como fomos parar nisso, eu e você. Todos me alertaram, disseram repetidas vezes que eu não podia confiar em você, que você havia se tornado o grande vilão. Eu não podia acreditar nisso, não é mesmo? Você afinal de contas era o meu Luke. Meu melhor amigo, meu irmão de coração, meu porto seguro, a única pessoa no mundo em quem eu poderia sempre confiar, a única que eu, eu-u...

Seus braços tombaram, e ela se encurvou num tranco, soluçando, tossindo e chorando. Luke continuava imóvel. Mais minutos se passaram enquanto ele esperava Annabeth voltar ao normal e terminar de falar.

- Por quê, Luke? Por que você fez isso com a gente? Comigo? Luke, durante tanto tempo eu estava certa de que você iria perceber como você estava errado e que voltaria para mim arrependido. Eu estou tão profundamente decepcionada de ter sido assim tão tola! Você prometeu que seríamos uma família, que nunca nos separaríamos... Durante tanto tempo eu sonhei com isso! Eu tentei de tudo para convencê-lo a não fazer isso, e VOCÊ FEZ MESMO ASSIM! Teria sido menos doloroso se você simplesmente tivesse pego minha faca e me apunhalado de vez!

- Annabeth... Perdão.. Eu imploro seu.. – As lágrimas lentas escorriam pelo rosto de Luke, e sua voz parecia estar quebrada.

- Saia daqui. Por muito tempo eu quis que você voltasse para mim e dissesse qualquer coisa: que fora tudo um pesadelo, uma brincadeira, uma fase horrível... Que você sentia tanta falta de mim quanto eu sinto de você, e que estava tão arrependido e machucado com tudo isso quanto eu. Eu imaginava dia e noite um momento futuro em que seríamos só eu e você. E por noites, Luke, por noites eu fiquei acordada, lembrando de tudo, de absolutamente tudo pelo que passamos juntos nos últimos anos no Acampamento; do tempo insano em que nós éramos uma família. Lembra disso, Luke? Eu, você e Thalia, fugindo de monstros pelo país inteiro? Eu vasculhava cada fragmento de memória, buscando lembrar quando e como foi que aconteceu isso com você, quando você se destruiu. Eu consigo viver com essa dor. Consigo sustentar o peso do céu, carregar a maldição de Atlas nas minhas costas, mas não consigo ficar perto de você! O melhor é que nos afastemos. Que você se esqueça que um dia eu existi, para que assim você possa parar de me usar e de me quebrar...

- Vou pedir uma última vez, Luke: se você ainda tem um mínimo de piedade ou qualquer outro sentimento por mim, saia.

Relutantemente, arrependendo-se amargamente de tudo o que vinha fazendo, Luke deu as costas para Annabeth, iria voltar ao palácio e pedir outra missão.


End file.
